la guerra de los merodeadores y amazonas ¿ o no?
by vickypotter007blak
Summary: Lily,Kate y Ely son las Amazonas, enemigas de los Merodeadores...¿que pasara si se empiezan a enamorar unos de otros? ¿pero si estamos en guerra?....soy muy mala para los resumenes entrar y leerlo xfiii. 4 CAPITULO ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia van a entrar los personajes, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Ely Maur, Kate Moon, así se me olvidaba, Peter Pettigrew alias puta rata traidora, hijo de... ejem que si me pongo a insultarlo me tiro aquí años.

James es Cornamenta, Sirius es Canuto, Remus es Lunático y Peter (me da repugnancia escribir este nombre) es Cola gusano

1. La guerra entre merodeadores y amazonas acaba de empezar.

1 de septiembre de 1978

Un chico, de unos 17 años, pelo azabache, ojos avellanas, alto y unos músculos bien hechos gracias al Quidich, su nombre era James Potter, Sirius Black, un chico de la misma edad que su amigo, su pelo negro tirando a azul, le caía por los hombros elegantemente, tenia unos ojos grises preciosos que brillaban cada vez que había armado alguna.

-¡Sirius! ¿Donde has metido mi escoba? - grito James a su amigo

- Buscala, así me dejaras desayunar en paz - contesto Sirius de forma burlona, James saco su varita y apunto amenazadoramente a su mejor amigo

- ¿Que as dicho, no te e oído - dijo James

- en el desván al lado de las escobas de barrer -contesto Sirius automáticamente, James se fue corriendo al desván como si de ello c dependiese su vida, cuando se fue de la cocina Sirius respiro tranquilo ¿quien en su sano juicio se metería con un Potter? con el carácter que tienen cuando se cabrean...

En otro lugar muy distinto, una chica estaba confundida con sus sentimientos, esa chica era Lily Evans, una chica bastante guapa con unos ojos esmeraldas verdes, y un pelo de color rojo impresionante, esta chica era una bruja que iba a empezar su último año en Hogwarts.

"Hoy empiezo mi ultimo curso y le volveré a ver, Lily no tienes que aparentar que estas colada por el" pensó " Hoy veras a Kate y Ely ¡piensa en positivo!.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, se encontró con sus amigas Kate Moon, una chica inteligente y bromista a decir vedad a ella le caían bien los merodeadores cuando hacían una broma a los Slytherin, era castaña su pelo llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo que los hombros, sus ojos eran azules y no era ni alta ni baja. Ely Maur, rubia ojos azules claros, alta y aprobaba los exámenes de pura potra.

- vamos, estoy ansiosa de ver a Black para ahorcarlo - hablo Ely impaciente a sus amigas

- ja, ja, me tienes detrás tuyo Maur - dijo una voz detrás de las chicas

- ¿ el que desea el merocagor del pueblo ? contesto ella

- gilipollas- Sirius

- anormal - Ely

-idiota - Sirius

- tu madre - Ely

- gracias - Sirius

- joder, tu eres el rey de idiotismo - dijo Ely jodida

- no, tu hermano - la contesto sin saber que el hermano de E ly estaba muerto, por culpa de Voldemort. Esta salio corriendo hacia el tren. Lily y Kate reaccionaron y le pegaron una ostia y una patada en los huevos a Sirius por lo dicho.

- de esta de acuerdas, te lo juro - advirtió Kate

- estamos temblando - contesto James

- ¿quien cojones te a dado el habla en este entierro? - dijo Lily fríamente

- yo - contesto el egocéntricamente

El tren pito y no tuvieron más remedio que entrar en el tren si no querían perderlo.

Compartimiento de las chicas...

- hay que vengarnos- dijo Ely con los ojos rojos (a partir de ahora solo pongo el nombre del que habla)

- machacarlos- Kate

- besarlos - Lily

- ¿QUE? - Kate y Ely

- lo que habéis oído- Lily - Ely te gusta Black por mucho que lo niegues, Kate te gusta Lupin y a mí... (Se sonroja)

- James - terminaron las otras

- pero tenemos que vengarnos 1º y luego dios dirá - Kate

- si - Lily y Ely

En el compartimento de los chicos 15 minutos atrás

Había 4 chicos James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew, un chico **obeso**, pelo **rata** y ojos marrones y era muy bajito

Remus Lupin, pelo rubio y ojos de un color miel muy bonito, con aspecto siempre cansado las noches antes de luna llena, era un chico bastante guapo.

- no las vais a hacer nada ¿verdad? - Rata

-SI - Chillaron Sirius y James

- 1º planear, 2º poner en marcha, 3º ver si sale bien, 4º reírnos - Sirius

- además llamaron a Sirius merocagar, no solo lo insulto a el que eso ya es grabe sino que a todo el grupo - James

- yo no pienso tener nada que ver- Remus

- siempre dices lo mismo y luego te unes a nosotros - James y Sirius

Una semana después mientras estaban practicaban como convertir un loro en un águila real... (Gryffindor y Slytherin)

- bien alumnos, hoy vamos a practicar como se transforma un loro en un águila real, parece fácil, si, pero no os confiéis demasiado, esta prueba entrara en los EXTAXIS (no se si se escribe así, pero se sabe lo que es) es decir que quiero que todos vosotros el día de mañana me traigáis un trabajo de 15 pergaminos por las dos caras y los pergaminos enumerados (mirando a los Slytherin directamente) - dijo la profesora McGonagal. No tardaron en haber quejas de todo tipo.

- profe no se si lo sabrás por la mas mínima casualidad pero ES EL 1 DIA DE COLEGIO - Sirius, la clase entera movió la cabeza afirmativa van para darle la razón.

- Black, por mucho que me moleste tiene razón - Malfoy (Lucios)

- basta, 20 hojas por llevarme la contraria - grito la profesora - y ahora practicar el hechizo que esta en la pizarra o serán 50 hojas y como es por las dos caras en realidad serian 100

Todos empezaron a trabajar en el hechizo, James al cabo de dos minutos ya lo tenia hecho la profesora premio con 15 puntos para Gryffindor por eso, la segunda que lo izo fue Lily. James mando una nota a Lily:

" soy mejor que tu " James

" en tus mejores sueños " Lily

" en mis mejores sueños apareces tu " James, Lily leyó esto varias veces y cogio otro trozo de pergamino, se iba a quedar esa nota costase lo que costase

" y tu apareces en mis peores pesadillas " Lily

" ¿quieres ser mi novia" James

" no " Lily

" ¿por que siempre no? se nota que te gusto y tu también me gustas, yo no le veo el problema " James, Lily cogio un pergamino entero

" yo si veo el problema que tu a mi no me gustas " Lily

" venga...al menos dame una oportunidad " James

" déjame pensar...no " Lily

" joder, venga te lo pasaras bien " James

RINGGGGGG

Sonó la campana Lily la adoro y James la detesto.

- ¿que te decía el engreído de Potter? - se intereso Kate que les había visto mandarse las notitas

- gilipolleces, no me extraña nada por que es un gilipollas - contesto Lily

- ahhh -contestaron sus amigas no muy convencidas

- eh, Maur - llamo una voz detrás de ella

- ¿si? (se giro) ahh eres tu - contesto la joven

- si, soy yo, el inconfundible y atractivo Sirius Black - contesto el joven arrogantemente

- mira te vas chuleando por que unas chicas, por decirlo suavemente están detrás de tu culo por que no tienen bastante cerebro como para asimilar que el tío del que están coladas es un gilipollas de mierda que se cree mucho solo por que tiene a unas cuentas chicas detrás – dijo El

- ¿con que esas llevamos? – contesto Sirius sin saber que decir mas, ninguna chica, NUNCA le habían contestado de esa manera, "que carácter" pensó

- te has quedado roto (por si no lo saben, roto, es algo que se utiliza como para decir, no saber que decir, jodete), si Black te has quedado roto, vaya ¿Dónde abre dejado mi cámara de fotos? – dijo Kate interviniendo en la conversación de su amiga, Lily creía que iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba, pero no de vergüenza sino de risa, james la miro no dejaba de mirarla desde que empezó la discusión entre su amigo y Maur (eh no penséis que estos se van a juntar tan pronto, mmm…. Todavía no dejare que se declaren, si se declaran tendrá que ser… ya lo averiareis)

- no me e quedado roto como tu dices, que eres una anormal de mierda que no sabe ni sumar – contesto Sirius rápidamente

- ya claro y yo soy monja de clausura – contesto Lily con sarcasmo, no iba a quedarse corta en la discusión

- pues claro que eres una monja, y no una cualquiera sino una de que no sale del convento igual que estas (apunto a Ely y Kate) – respondió James por su amigo

- a con que si, pues como no salimos del convento y estamos en el mismo lugar , para nuestra desgracia, llevamos el mismo uniforme, a las mismas clases o al menos algunas ya que sois demasiado tontos como para tomar muchas de las nuestras y vamos a la misma casa, vosotros sois monjes de clausura – contesto triunfante Ely

- cuidado amazonas (así se hacen llamar las chicas, por si no lo e mencionado n-n ) nosotros somos mejores que vosotras – contesto arrogantemente Sirius

- esto es la guerra – contestaron al hunismo todas las amazonas

- pues bien si queréis una guerra la tendréis – contestó James

Hasta aquí el 1 capitulo de la guerra entre merodeadores y amazonas ¿o no?

Espero que os haya gustado y me mandéis reviews, se aceptan todos, protestas, felicitaciones, comentarios (preferiblemente lo segundo, felicitaciones, me hacen mas feliz)

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, donde bromas, venganzas, mas venganzas, peleas castigos, clases profesores y por favor no os olvidéis de mi T-T, que se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero que le voy a hacer T-T


	2. ¡de eso nada monada!

**_2. ¡de eso nada monada!_**

**- bien, empezar a temblar por que vais a salir perdiendo – aseguro Ely **

**- mas quisierais vosotras, vencernos a nosotros que somos mil y una veces mejores que vosotras – respondió Sirius **

**- eso ya se vera Black…ya se vera…- contesto ella son una sonrisa siniestra **

**- ¿que hay que ver¿Que sois unas perdedoras de mierda? – intervino James **

**- tu te callas que nadie te a dado vela en este entierro – contesto fríamente Lily **

**- si hay alguien que se lo dio, YO – protesto Sirius por su amigo casi hermano **

**- vamonos chicas, no quiero que me infecten algún virus estos mal fetos – dijo Kate (perdón a todas las animadoras de los merodeadores…pero es que quedaba bien, y LOS MERODEADORES NO SON ESO SON LOS TIOS MAS BUENORROS DEL PLANETA) **

**Las chicas se marcharon antes de que los merodeadores pudieran responder a su pregunta, cuando James y Sirius iban a responder con otro insulto las a amazonas ya no estaban eso les enfureció a los chicos y empezaron a buscarlas. **

**- ¡no están por ningún lado! – chillo Peter cansado ya de andar **

**- si acabamos de empezar a buscarlas – protesto James **

**-mentira – contesto Peter como un niño pequeño **

**- eres un blandengue- sentencio Sirius **

**- mentira – repitió Peter **

**- va…chicos dejarlo estar ya ¿ok? – propuso Remus **

**- por mi vale, no tengo ganas de discutir por tonterías – acepto Sirius de mala gana **

**- chicos ¿no seria mas fácil que consultásemos el mapa del merodeador? – dijo James **

**- es verdad, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a unas gilipollas de mierda- contesto Sirius **

**- muy bien pues ir a buscarlo, yo me voy a la cocina – informo Remus dirigiéndose ya a la cocina **

**- te acompaño- chillo Peter mientras intentaba alcanzarlo **

**- nos han herido el orgullo y en lo único que piensan estos dos es en comer – dijo un flipado James **

**- estoy flipando, pero en colores y todo – dijo Sirius **

**- bueno que le vamos a hacer, venga a la sala común – dijo James encaminándose hacia su destino **

**Habitación de las Amazonas: **

** - ¿Cómo unos chicos pueden llegar a ser tan tremendamente idotas? – pregunto Lily **

**- Lil te lo pido por favor mira imaginemos que mi mal humor es una tarta de 12 pisos, pues bien, pues esos doce pisos están hechos, solo falta la guinda ¿me e explicado bien? – explico apretando los puños Ely **

**- si, Ely nos a quedado mas claro que el cristal – dijo como si nada Kate **

** - me alegro – contesto Ely tumbándose en la cama **

**- bueno y… ¿que vamos a hacer con los chicos? – pregunto Lily **

**- ¿hacer? – pregunto Kate **

**- si hacer – confirmo Lily **

**- bueno pues…tendremos que vengarnos…digo yo – respondió Ely **

**- ¿que tipo de venganza? Preguntaron al hunismo Lily y Kate interesadas en lo que estaba planeando su amiga **

**- jeje…. Acercaos y escuchar **

**Habitación de los Merodeadores **

**- increíble y ahora ¿Cómo coño vamos a subir a su habitación? – pregunto James frustrado mirando el mapa merodeador **

**-pues…pensemos ideas y digámosla la mas ingeniosa la usamos – dijo Sirius cruzando las piernas como los indios en la cama. **

**- volando en escoba – James **

**- no, haciendo un striptis( no se como se escribe), no se podrían resistir a bajar – Sirius **

**- no, citémoslas – James **

**- estas loco – sentencio Sirius- yo voto por el striptis **

**- pos va a ser que no – dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa **

**- ya claro….¬ ¬ **

**- aremos dos venganzas una falsa y otra verdadera – aclaro James **

**- ¿QUE¿Por que haríamos eso, es demasiado trabajo y yo todavía estoy con la vaguera de verano – protesto Sirius – hacemos una y ya **

**- no, ellas son listas, si, pero yo lo soy mas – James **

**- ¿tu? – protesto Sirius **

**- si yo, no te das cuenta que si les mandamos una carta anónimo ellas, como están esperando nuestra venganza sospecharan y no irán donde las acudamos, pero si hacemos antes otra venganza, es decir antes de que mandemos las cartas, no sospecharan nada – explico James como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo **

**- hombre…mirado de ese lado... esta bien….lo hacemos… - dijo entre dientes Sirius maldiciendo no haber caído en la cuenta de eso **

**- bueno… yo ya estoy cansado de pensar¿Qué las haremos primero? – dijo James **

**- pues… **

**…. No estoy muy inspirada así que lo mejor es hacer este capi así de corto…. Si eso are. **

**…………………………………………………… no mejor no quiero quejas de este capi…… pero es que no estoy inspirada…… **

**………………. Bueno para que veáis que soy buena continuare xDDDD pero por que se lo jode quedarse con la intriga de el próximo capi…. Cuando terminas de leer un capi…. Y te lo deja en la intriga eso jode un huevo…. ¬ ¬ **

**A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Kate, se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha de agua fría, a primera hora les tocaba con Bins, el profesor de historia, no es que no la gustase la historia es que el profesor se enrollaba como las persianas al explicar, en resumen que te dan ganas de echar una cabezadita. **

**Entro en la ducha y se empezó a duchar… **

**Al salir se seco y cogio un peine para desenredarse el pelo. **

** - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito Kate con todas sus fuerzas **

**Sala común de Gryffindor: **

**- jajajajajajajajaaja – dos chicos estaban se habían caído de los sofás al oír el grito. **

**- tengo ganas…jajajajajajajaja….. De que bajen ya – dijo James a duras penas **

**- y yo…jajaja…será aun…jajaja… mas…jajaja… divertido – consiguió decir Sirius **

**- AAAAAAAYYYYYY – se oyó quejarse a dos chicas arriba en unas de las habitaciones…más concretamente en las de las amazonas **

**Habitación de las amazonas: **

****

**Dos chicas que estaban placidamente durmiendo es sus camas con las mantas hasta arriba, al oír gritar a su amiga pegaron tal bote en la cama que se rompió las tablas que sujetan el colchón. **

**- AYYYYYYYYYYYY – Gritaron Lily y Ely al pegarse tal ostia al caer al suelo. **

**- ¡ME CAGUEN TO! – grito Ely a todo pulmón **

**- ¿QUE TE A PASAO KATE? – chillo Lily **

**- MI PELOOO, MI CARAAAAA, ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA – respondió Kate histérica entando en la habitación **

**- ahhh…. ¡un monstruo! – chillo Lily y dio un brinco para atrás **

**- gracias Lil… eres una buenísima amiga – contesto sarcástica Kate **

**- ¿que te a pasado? – pregunto Ely temiéndose la respuesta **

**- querrás decir, que nos han hecho, por que no soy la única que estoy así… tan moderna y elegante, lo que se dice…una chica diez - contesto Kate de muy mal humor negro **

**- ¿ nosotras? As dicho eso – dijo Lily levantándose para correr al espejo del cuarto de baño. **

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito todo lo que pudo y mas mucho mas fuerte que a todo pulmón. **

**Allí estaba la imagen reflejada de lo que antes había sido una chica de lo mas guapa. Su pelo antes rojo había tomado un tono verde y lila, pero no quedaba bien, ya que mechón de su pelo que media aproximadamente 40 cm., pues un centímetro de lila otro de verde así sucesivamente. Su cara…ay su cara…tenia una verruga nada desapercibida y AZUL OSCURO. Tenia ojeras de lo mas lilas pararían negras y todo… y patas de gallo y sus labios parecían sacados de un sapo. **

**Ely llego en ese momento y grito tanto o más que Lily o Kate juntas. Ella estaba de cara igual que Lily pero su pelo esta blanco como la nieve y rosa, al mismo estilo que Lily. Kate igual que sus amigas pero no tenía verruga ni labios de sapo solo, cara estaba normal pero muy pintada y de lo más ridículo. Sus labios estaban de negro, sus parpados de un color Lily fuerte y la rata de los ojos se extendía mas o menos como se la pintaban los faraones. Luego los coloretes de un rojo fuerte que se notaba demasié y su pelo era totalmente blanco y liso. **

**- esta la van a pagar bien caro… - dijo Ely **

**- me las van a pagar ahora mismo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta que iba a dar a la sala común, pero Ely la cogio del brazo y no la dejo marchar. **

**- la venganza si se sirve a sangre fría es mucho mas divertida y placentera – explico Ely simplemente mientras cogia su set de maquillaje para intentar arreglar por lo menos su cara. **

**Cuando las chicas bajaron, estaban igual el maquillaje solo se les quedaba puesto 2 minutos, pasado ese tiempo desaparecía. Toda la sala común se giro para verlas, Sirius y James, tenían cámaras de fotos, para inmortalizar este momento, cuando las chicas se percataron de esto, se pusieron rojas, pero no de vergüenza si no se furia. Las risas de todos se acabaron en los momentos en que Ely perdió la paciencia. **

**- la guinda se a puesto en la tarta- susurro Ely a sus amigas que la miraron con terror **

**- se va a armar la de dios – dijo Kate **

**- ¿DE QUE COÑO OS REIS? – grito Ely **

**- de tu pelo y tu cara – contesto burlonamente Sirius **

**- de VUESTRO aspecto – corrigió James **

**- pues si no os gusta no nos miréis – contesto Ely acercándose peligrosamente a Sirius **

**- Evans, bonito look – dijo James guiñando un ojo a Lily **

**- mejor que el tuyo seguro – contesto Lily **

** - que va…el mío el normal – protesto el moreno **

**- no lo as dicho muy convencido – respondió la "pelirroja" **

**- yo no llevo la cara de una vieja y el pelo de dos colores – se defendió el chico **

**- ¿y mi cuerpo? – pregunto Lily dando en el clavo **

**James se quedo roto por unos instantes ¿su cuerpo¡Era perfecto! **

**- estas plana, demasiado delgada y eres muy alta – mintió James como pudo **

**- tengo los mejores pechos de Hogwarts según todos los chicos, tengo tu misma estatura y ¿demasiado delgada? No me privo de ningún capricho – contesto Lily con una sonrisa. **

**- zorra – contesto James **

**- gracias, ya se que soy muy inteligente – replico como si no le fuera la cosa Lily. **

**- serás… - intento protestar James pero no pudo. **

**¡ PLAFF! **

**Ely estrello su puño contra Sirius en un ataque de furia y le dejo sangrando toda la nariz, Ely cogio su mochila y se fue con una cara que nadie se atrevía a acercarse mas de 2 metros, por si acaso, al percatarse de esto Lily cogio y le pego una patada el sus partes nobles a James y otra a Sirius. **

**- tu por…ser tu y tu no se que le habrás hecho a mi amiga pero seguro que te lo mereces cabron – chillo Lily primero a James y después a Sirius. Después de esto las amazonas que quedaban en la sala común se marcharon pero antes de salir Kate se giro y miro a Sirius para decirle… **

**- yo si e oído lo que la as dicho y para tu mínima información Ely a perdido a su hermano hace muy poco. **

**Después de decirle esto se marcho y se tuvo que encarar a un enfurecido Remus Lupin. **

**- ¿Por qué? Por que tenéis que ser tan entupidos **

**Ya esta, aquí lo dejo. **

**- ¿perdonara Remus a Sirius y James por su entupido comportamiento? **

**- ¿pedirá perdón Sirius a Ely? **

**- ¿Cómo fue la discusión entre Ely y Sirius¿Cómo se saco el tema de su hermano? **

**- ¿Irán las chicas a la trampa de los merodeadores? **

**- ¿se enteraran las amazonas de la trampa? **

**DEJAR RR POR FAVOR! **


	3. Quiero pero no puedo

**Ya estoy aquí, siento haber tardado tanto pero mi inspiración, estaba baja, intentare que esto no perjudique a este capitulo, PERDON POR EL RETRASO**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- yo si e oído lo que la as dicho y para tu mínima información Ely a perdido a su hermano hace muy poco.**

**Después de decirle esto se marcho y se tuvo que encarar a un enfurecido Remus Lupin.**

**- ¿Por qué? Por que tenéis que ser tan entupidos**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**3. Quiero…pero no puedo**

**Merodeadores:**

**- yo…no sabia que el hermano de ella…hubiera muerto – intento excusarse Sirius.**

**- haberlo pensado, antes de decirlo, y en vede estar ay plantado, buscala y pidela perdón – Remus**

**- Vale – Sirius – la pediré perdón.**

**Sirius se marcho en busca de Ely para pedirla perdón, no mas salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, todas las miradas femeninas se posaron en el, normalmente, el las sonreía o las guiñaba el ojo, pero…esta vez no, estaba arrepentido por primera vez en su vida, por haber hecho algo así, estaba en su mundo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, no se daba cuenta de nada, ya que estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que todas las miradas, sonrisas, y suspiros, de las chicas, el no las natoba. **

" ¿por que soy tan estupido? no podia haberme mordido la lengua, no, tenia que cagarla hasta el fonfo, como no, siendo yo, Sirius Black, joder...en el marron en que me acabo de meter, aver como la pido yo perdon... oye Ely, no quise ofenderte... no muy tadicional, no me perdonaria, ... oye Ely, queria pedirte... no tampoco, eso suena demasiado cursi, para mi estilo, seguro que me llevaria a un psiquiatra. Joder, como se lo digo, no se como se lo puedo decir, a mi no se me dan bien estas cosas, pera nada bien. Aver... volvamos a pensar en como comenzar una conversacion, sin cagarla mas de lo que esta "

**Mientras Sirius pensaba la mejor forma de pedir perdon a Ely, en la torre de astronomia, Ely estaba llorando a lagrima viva, recordando, todo lo ocurrido, desde que era una cria y jugaba con su hermano mayor al escondite ingles, hasta en el presente que vivia¿por que¿por que a su hermano¿ por que a el y no a otro? Su hemano nunca habia hecho mal a nadie, todo lo contrario, hacia bien a todos, ayudaba a los ancianos, se prestaba voluntarrio para obras beneficas, para recoger basura de las playas...etc. ¿ por que siempre todo lo malo le ocurria a ella?.**

**Desde que entro en Hogwarts todo cambio para ella, conocio a Sirius Black, un engreido y un mujeriego, que usaba a las mujeres como a los clines de papel. Se creia el centro del universo, pero no solo el, si no tambien sus amigos, James Potter y Remus Lupin, aunque este ultimo no era tanto como ellos, es decir, no era un mujeriego, un poco si, pero no tanto como sus dos amigos, el no molestaba a los demas, ni los heria, no decia barbaridades como ellos, ni hechizaba a la gente para divertirse, ni los colgaba de un arbol, ni los tiraban al Lago Negro.**

**El peor de todos era Black, si es guapo, pero tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito,y encima¡ Habia insultado a su hermano! no se lo iba a perdonar jamas de los jamases, seguro que el sabia que...que...esta...muerto.**

**Ely al pensar esto empizo a llorar aun mas, a lagrima viva, sus ojos estaban rojos, y bellas e preciosas lagrimas caian elegantemente sobre su cara. Se puso en posicion fetal, no se por que, pero asi se sentia mas protegida. Se la vino a la cabeza un dia de Hogwarts, si... ella esta en 1º, y su hemano en 6º, unos chicos se metieron con ella y el la defendio, acabo castigado dos meses a limpiar y ayudar a los profesores por hechizar a unos compareros suyos. El siempre la protegia, de cualquier cosa, nunca dejaba que la pasase algo malo, siempre, en cualquier situacion, cual fuera, El estaba alli, su hermano...Marc, asi se llamaba. No podia creer, que se hunira ido de su lado para siempre, no queria creerlo...**

**Sirius ya se habia recorrido casi todo el castillo, empezo a pensar donde iria el en una situacion como la de Elu, estaba claro, donde nadie la molestase, y donde nadie casi nunca subia... la torre de astronomia. Sirius de dirigio hacia alli, donde creia poder encontar a Ely, empezo a correr hacia la torre de astronomia, esquivo a todos los que se ponian en su camino, pasaba de las chicas que lo empezaban a llamar, y incluso a intentar pararlo, pero el, tenia una cosa muy importante que hacer, tenia que pedir perdon a alguien a que habia hecho mucho daño. cuando llego a la puerta oyo que alguien dentro estaba llorando, parecia una chica. Sirius decidido, entro y vio a una chica encogida, como en posicion fetal, la reconocio ensegida, su pelo rubio como el oro, se acerco a ella lentamente pero con paso seguro.**

**- Ely...yo lo siento, Remus me acaba de decir, que tu hermano...bueno ya sabes..., oye mira, yo no queria herirte y... - Empezp a disculparse Sirius pero al ver los ojos azules de ella, que simpre brillaban de felicidad, a verlos, rojos, tristes, como si toda su vida se hubiera acabado, como si no huniera para ella ya un futuro.**

**- Sirius...¿de verdad no lo sabias? que mi hermano Marc...esta...bueno...muerto - Susurro Ely**

**- no, no lo sabia, me lo acaba de decir Remus, como te acabo de decir. - Sirius**

**- te perdono, pero por que veo en tus ojos que dices la verdad - dijo Ely pero sin parar de llorar**

**Sirius como por acto reflejo la abrazo, a Ely, esto le cogio por sorpresa, pero le correspondio el abrazo.**

"Vaya no se por que, pero me siento...protegida, y se me a revuelto el estomago, como si algo importante estubiera sucediendo, pero que estoy pensando, es Sirius, me estoy volviendo loca!Le e llamado por su nombre de pila, oigo los latidos de su corazon, no se por que, pero estoy cambiando de idea sobre el". Pensamientos de Ely

" ¿por que coño la e abrazado? seguro que esta pensando que me estoy aprobechando de ella, joder, pero al menos me a perdonado, lo mas sorprendente es que me a correspondido el abrazo, y siento como si es estomago me hubuera dado un giro de 360º¿por que? mejor se lo preguntare a Remus, el sabra que es esta sensacion. Vaya, Ely huele a rosas, siempre me gustaron las rosas, espera, me e vuelto loco, la e llamado por su nombre, esto no lo e podido pensar, no claro que no, a sido fruto de mi imaginacion". Pensamientos de Sirius.

**Al cabo de un rato los dos se separaron, Ely habia dejado de llorar.**

**-Sirius...yo...no queria mojarte la camisa con mis lagrimas - Ely**

**- va...no pasa nada¿ya estas mejor? - Sirius**

**-si muchas gracias, oye, de veras, siento haberte molestado y encima haberte mojado con mis lagrimas - Ely**

**- jajaja - Sirius**

**- ¿de que te ries? - Ely**

**- es que, ahora que te veo bien, se te a corrido todo el rimel, tienes la cara negra. jajaj - Sirius**

**- no tiene gracia - Contesto Ely haciendose la enfadada y intentando limpiarse con la manga de su camisa**

**- trae anda, que te ayudo - Se ofrecio Sirius sacando un pañuelo de su pantalon. Ely le miro descofiada - tranquila esta limpio.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente... en la habitacion de las Amazonas**

**Las amazonas se despertaron temprano, ya que tenian que ir a clase. La que mas tardo como siempre fue...Lily.**

**- vamos perezosa, que eres una perezosa, levantate, o al final llegaremos tarde - Kate**

**- un ratito mas...- Lily**

**- no, levanta - Kate**

**- 10 minutos mas... - Lily**

**- muy bien, tu lo as querido - susurro Kate - ¡Ely!.**

**Ely salio del baño con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y a medio vestir**

**- ¿quez quiezrres? - Ely, Kate como respuesta apunto a Lily con el dedo, Ely comprendio y puso cara de cansada. Ely al cabo de unos segundos aparecio sin cepillo de dientes, se acerco sigilosamente a la cama de su amiga, mientras sacaba su varita del pantalon.**

**- "hosnios tesenbi" - murmuro Ely, de la varita de esta salio un rato azul.**

**- ¡ahhhhhhhhh¡vampiros! - Grito Lily a todo pulmon mientras daba un brinco en la cama.**

**- ¿que pasa Lily¿por que gritas de esa manera? - Pregunro Ely con cara de niña que nunca a rompido un plato**

**- Estaba soñando con Adrian Rodrigez y derrpente se sonvirtio en un vampiro horroroso y vinieron muc...- pero Lily no termino su explicacion, miraba a Ely fijamente a los ojos.**

**- jajajaja - Estallo Ely en carjacadas**

**- maldita - murmuro con rabia Lily, mientras se levantaba de su cama para empezar una persecucion.**

* * *

**En el cuarto de los Merodeadores...**

**Todos ya estaban vestidos, y se estaban mirando al espejo...**

**- ¿como me puedo peinar? - James**

**- eso para ti es mision imposible - Sirius**

**- es verdad, tu pelo no ay dios que lo peine, sin ofender ¿e? - Remus**

**- tenies razon - James - la batalla contra mi pelo, la tengo totalemente perdida **

**- si - asintieron los demas**

**- James...¿como lo haces¿como haces que las chicas vayan detras de ti? -El traidor (Peter)**

**- es por que soy guapo - James**

**- ¿yo tambien podria ser guapo? - La rata (Peter)**

**- me temo que no - Sirius**

**- jooooooopetaaaa - El cobarde (Peter)**

* * *

**Los merodeadores ya estaban arreglados y guapos (menos la rata). Estaban caminando hacia el gran comedor cuando se cruzaron con las Amazonas. Ely al ver a Sirius no supo que hacer, al igaul que Sirius...**

**- hola - Dijo Ely parandose a saludar a Sirius, este muerto de la verguenza dijo u nleve "adios" que casi ni se escucho y siguio andando.**

" Maldita sea quiero hablar con ella pero...no puedo" Pensamientos de Sirius

" No me a dicho nada, aggg, ya decia yo que Black no podia cambiar, esto esta claro, la guerra va empezar , pero ya mismo, y mi odio va ir diriguido hacia el, se va a enterar de quien soy yo" Pensamientos de Ely.

* * *

**_Por fin termine el capitulo ¿que os a parecido? Bueno en el siguiente capitulo:_**

**_- Ely esta enfadada con Sirius_**

**_- Sirius se da cuenta de que por 1º vez en su vida una chica lo reuye_**

**_- Las amazonas van a venguarse de los merodeadores_**

**_- los merodeadores tampoco se van a quedar de brazps cruzados_**

****

****

****

**_ Dejarme Reviews xfaaaa_**


	4. sentimentos

**Ely se dirigui enfurecida hacia el gran comedor, todavia no habia mucha gente desayunando, se sento junto con sus amigas en el centro de la mesa.**

_**"¿quien coño se cree que es?, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante, mujeriego, asqueroso, guapo, ¿pero que digo!es Sirius Black!"**_

**En esos mismos momentos Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y una rata llamada Peter Pettigew entraban al Gran Comedor, Sirius se quedo mirando a Ely mientras desayunaba con sus amigas, estaban hablando tranquilamente, ¿que le pasaba con esa chica?**

**- Sirius, ¿que te pasa? - James**

**-¿eh?nada...nada - Repondio el aludido como ausente**

**Los merodeadores se habian sentado aposta delante de las Amazonas, para joderlas, o al menos se pusieron esa escusa entre ellos.**

**Empezaron a desayunar...**

**-¿Sabes? Amos Digeroy me ha propuesto ir con el a hogmade cuando haya salida -Comento Lily, delante de James aposta**

**- ¿si? Me alegro ese chico vale la pena - Contesto ELy mirando Fijamente aSirius como diciendo no-como-tu, cosa que el aludido se dio cuenta y agacho la cabeza para que no vieran que se habia puesto trite, pero ensegida volvio a su compostura normal.**

**-¿Te gusta Digeroy?- Pregunto James con una mirada fulminante**

**-Yo creo que voy ha aceptar su propuesta- Siguio Lily ignorando a James, o eso se proponia.**

**- Te he hecho una pregunta - insistio James ¿celoso?**

**- La cual no te voy a contestar Potter - le respondio Lily friamente**

**-¿por que?- Pregunto James un poco ¿dolido?**

**- por que no es de tu incumvencia -le repondio simplemente Lily**

**-eso lo diras tu - susurro James para que no lo oyese nadie, pero para su suerte o desgracia lo oyo quien menos debia oirlo, Lily Evans.**

_**"¿por que habra dicho eso?, ¿sera verdad?, yo, una simple chica normal, ¿importando al gran James Potter? imposible, no puede ser es James, ¿James? le he llamado por su nombre, me estoy volviendo loca, esto no puede ser, es...Potter, James Potter"**_

**(pensamientos de Lily)**

**"**_**hoy esta guapisima, cada dia la veo mejor, ¿por que reuye?, siempre es tan frivola conmigo, si ella no me tratara asi, yo no reia tan estupido con ella, y la trataria bien, no la haria bromas, al contrario, la protegeria, ¿pero que estoy pensando!ES EVANS!"**_

_**Lily se dirigui rapidamente a su sala comun, queria estar sola pensar, ademas no tenian clase a primera hora, aunque deberia repasar lo dado, pero tenia que pensar en ¿Potter?**_

_**Ely salio junto con ella despues de poner en un plato un monton de tostadas y coger una garra de zumo de calabaza.**_

_**Sirius se la quedo mirando todo el rato, no sabia por que, pero no la podia quitar ojo de encima, cosa que no paso por alto su amiga Kate. Cuando vio desaparecer a su amiga se dirigio a James.**_

_**-¿por que te encanta jode la pava? - Pregunro Kate harta de que siempre pasara lo mismo, todos los dias a las mima hora.**_

_**-¿a quien se lo dices? - Pregunto James haciendo el tonto**_

_**- a ti, evidentemente - contesto Kate como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo mundial**_

_**-¿por que dices eso?, no la he hecho nada - contesto James a la defensiva**_

_**- no dejerla en paz, siempre la andas incondiando - dijo Kate entornando los ojos**_

**-eso no te importa - Contesto James ofendido**

**- yo creo que si - conetsto mirando a James con cara de diversion**

**-¿por que te importa? Pregunto James**

**- si de verdad la quieres, soy su amiga y por tanto la unica persona que te puede ayudar - explico Kate como si hablara con un niño de años**

**-Eso lo diras tu - Intervino SIrius por fin en la conversacion, pensando en su chica, ¿su chica? oO**

**- Sirius lelva razon - segundo James a su amigo - no eres su unica amiga**

**- Ely no os va ayudar ni aunque la pageis todo e oro del mundo, la unica que queda que os puede ayudar soy yo - volvio a explicar Kate con una sonrisa malicioso**

**- ¿por que harias eso por nosotros? - pregunto Sirius, dandose cuenta por donde van los tiros**

**- SIrius, en realidad eres un buen chico, bastante egocentrico, mujerigo, utilizas a las chicas como pañuelos...- decia Kate haciendo gestos con las manos muy raros ¬¬U ( lo dejo a la imaginacion...)**

**- vale ya - le corto sirius de mala ostia**

**- James en segundo curso cuando Lily se perdio en el bosque prohibido sin querer,la atacaron unos centauros furiosos y tu la defendiste, Lily llego al castillo sin ningun rasguño...tu estuviste en San Mungo durante un mes - decia Kate bastante agredecida con James, aunque tambien Lily se lo agradecia aunque huniera pasado mucho tiempo...**

**- ¿que quieres decir con esto? - dijo James intentando acortar la conversacion**

**- Os ayudare a conseguirlas - termino Kate oO**

**-¿ que quieres a cambio? - pregunto Sirius entrecerrando los ojos**

**. Muy astuto SIrus, para mi nada, solo quiero que me demostreis que os puedo confiar a mis amigas, es decir que teneis que cambiar de aptitup, si veo que os estais comportando, las convezco si no no ( a James y SIrius se les ilumina los ojos), pero no es comportarse bien un dia y a los demas santas pascuas- con terminar de decir esto, Kate, se levanto de la mesa sin mencionar mas palabras con ellos, dejando, no solo a dos merodeadores felices, si otros bastante sorprendidos, aunque Remus sabia que no se lo iba a poner facil a sus amigos.**

**30 minutos antes... en la habitacion de las Amazonas...**

**- Ely ¿por que James es... asi? - Dijo Lily**

**- es un tio, es dicir , una hormona con patas - Contesto Ely, haciendo sacar una sonrisa a su amiga**

**- ELy, cunado le he dicho que que le importa, el a ha sususrraro para si mismo "eso lo diras tu" - le conto Lily**

**- no te dejes comer el coco - Aconsejo Ely**

**- no me dejo- Lily - pero a aves siento, no se, como si lo quisiera tener a mi lado - se sincero**

**- Lily ar lo que diga el corazon - la contesto Ely**

**- No se lo que me quiere decir - dijo Lily**

**- Pues entonces esperate a que se te aclare y veas mejor las cosas con el, todo saldra con el tiempo, creeme - volvio a aconsejas Ely**

**- eso espero...eso espero - contesto Lily llendose por un momento a su mundo ideal**

**- !Pues claro que si! - animo Ely**

**- ¿y tu con Sirius? - pregunto Lily**

**Ely se quedo pensativa, la pregunta le habia pillado de sorpresa, que decir...**

**- Ayer entre sus brazos...cuando me abrazo me senti muy...protegida como si nada ni nadie me pudiera hacer daño, desee tenerle a mi lado todo el tiempo, pero esta mañana cuando le hemos visto de camino al Gran Comedor, le he saladado, el me ha mirado y no me a respondido es imbecil, me las va a pagar esta noche, me voy a reir de el todo lo que quiero y mas - explico Ely**

**- ¿te gusta? - pregunto Lily**

_**"¿Me gusta Sirius Black?la pregunta del millon, la verdad es que cunado quiere es muy simpatico, amable, atento... pero eso ocurre muy pocas veces, normalmente es un bad boy, cosa que a mi los chicos malos, sencillamente me encantan, pero como puedo enamorarme de alguien que lleva atormentandome 7 años, desde que entre a Hogwarts, es increible, y es que encima, con todos los chicos que hay en el mundo, me e enamorado del peror, de Sirius Orion Black, no me lo puedo creer, y ademas si algun dia lo tengo entre mis brazos, a la semana me dejara como a todas..." (pensamientos de Ely)**_

**- Si - Respondio finalmente Ely**

**- Hiuston, tenemos un problema las dos y ademas gordo, nos hemos enamorado de los mas mujerigos de la historia de Hogwarts - Comento Lily**

**- ¿de veras crees que todas sus conquistas seran habladas durante mucho tiempo? - Pregunto Ely**

**- si, por desgracia si, nunca antes ningun alumno habia hecho tantas bromas a los Slytherin, ni se habia liado con todas que pasaran por el colegio, aunque fuera de visita - Lily**

**. bueno todavia quedan unas chicas que no se han liado con ellos - Bromeo Ely**

**En esos momentos Kate entraba en su habitacion, donde encontro a sus dos mejores amigas, Lily y Kate, riendose, se sento al lado suya y las pregunto de que se reian, se lo explicaron cada una lo suyo, hasta que cambiaron de tema del dia.**

**- ¿Donde has estado?- Pregunto Lily**

**- Donde me dejasteis abandonada - Respondio Kate encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisa**

**- no te hemos abandonado - la reprendio de broma Ely**

**- ¿a no? - Kate**

**- no, solo te perdiste por el camino, oye ya que nosotras te hemos contado lo de James(apunto a Lily) y lo de Sirius( se sonrojo), cuentanos ¿que sientes por Lupin? -Ely**

**- jejej, pues a mi me gusta desde primero, y lo sabeis muy bien, lo que quereis es hacerme sonrojarme - Contesto Kate haciendo competencia al pelo de Lily**

**- bueno pos entonces no somos Ely y yo las que tenemos el problema, sino tambien tu, por que Remus puede ser mas simpatico que el resto de sus amigos pero es igual en el fondo, le encantan las bromas... - Dijo Lily**

**En los jardines de Hogwarts...**

**Se encontraban nuestros famosos Merodeadores, callados tirando piedras al rio, mas bien los que estaban callados eran James y Sirius ya que Remus y rata sarnosa traidora Peter estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre Quidith.**

_**" Tengo que conseguir que Lily salga conmigo antes de que lo consigua el idiota de Digeroy, le voy a tener que dar un escarmiento por intentar salir con mi pelirroja, ese hijo de puta se va a enterar de no meterse en mi camino. Ademas me estoy rayando vivo, ¿como me debo de portar para que Lily se fije en mi? ya que ella no esta nada interesada en mi, solo me ve como un egocentrico, que no tiene remedio claro, esta, es que lo soy, soy estupido, si no me comportara asi Lily al menos seria mi amiga, pero esque... es mi forma de divertirme, mas que eso, mi forma de ser, no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser es imposible!!!! ¿que hago? ¿que hago?..." (pensamientos de James)**_

_**" Ayer cuando la tenia entre mis brazos, senti no se como, algo aflorando en mi interior, antes ya me habia fijado en ella, ya que es muy guapa, su pelo rubio refeleja los rayos del sol, sus ojos azules parecen dos oceanos, y luego es que tiene un carazter que haber quien lo domina ya que a la primera que la hagas salta, y no es como las demas, una cabeza hueca que solo piensa en ropa, ropa, pintauñas, ropa y mas ropa, no ella tiene sus propios ideales, lo que no tengo muy claro es cuales son..."**_

_**- Chicos, chicos, Sirius, James, es hora de subir a transformaciones, nos quedan cinco minutos si no queremos ser castigados... - Remus cogiendo su mochila y saliendo corriendo.**_

_**James y Sirius salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, pronto pasaron a Remus, ya que James al ser capitan y buscador de Gryffindor y Sirius golpeador, estaban en muy buena forma fica, en un santimen llegaron a la clase, todavia no habia empezado, pero se ganaron una mirada de reproche de su profesora McGonagal. Los chicos se sentaron, y empezaron la clase**_

_**En la sala comun de Gryffindor por la noche...**_

_**Los merodeadores estaban sentados al lado del fuego, viendo como James y Remus jugaban al ajedrez magico, mientras hablaban a la vez de Quiditch, en esos momentos Lily, Kate y Ely, bajaban de su habitacion para sentarse en los sillones y charlar, los chicos no las quitaban ojo de encima, cosa de que estas se dieron cuenta a la primera, pero hizieron como si nada...¬-¬U**_

_**La noche paso sin imprevistos, excepto que un niño de primero hizo que su varita explotase y toda la sala comun se girase hacia el para luego reirse y comentarlo durante cinco minutos, luego volvio todo a la normalidad, las chicas hablaban en susurros, cosa que no pintaba nada bien... n-n**_

_**A la mañana siguiente en la habitacion de los merodeadores...**_

_**- James levanta- trato de despertar Sirius a su amigo del alma**_

_**- 5 minutos mas...¬¬U - contesto el ludodo tapandose con las matas y aciendose un ovillo dentro de la cama ( K MONO!!!!!, vala, vale ya sigo)**_

_**- rsatins mu - murmuro Sirius con cara de malicia apuntado a James con la varita**_

_**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FRIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -grito James viendose empapado de arrriba abajo por un torrencial de agua **_

_**Sirius salio corriendo hacia la sala comun... Cuando salio todo el mundo se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo todo el mundo se reia de el, ¿por que? se miro iba normal, con el uniforme del colegio, mientras caminaba todo el mundo le apuntba con el dedo...**_

_**- ¿ QUE COÑO MIRAIS? - salto Sirius ya de mala ostia, repentinamente todo el pasillo dejo de apuntarle, pero empezaron los murmullos...**_

_**Sirius llego al Gran Comedor se sento y se sirvio el desayuyo, mientras todo el mundo incluso los profesores murmuraban sobre el, James, Remus y Peter entraron con la misma cara que tenia Sirius de malas pulgas, sobre todo James...por la manera tan "graciosa" que tenian sus amigos de despertarle...¬¬U**_

_**Ely, Lily y Kate se estaban partiendo el culo...**_

_**- Estan preciosos - Ely**_

_**- monisimos- Lily**_

_**-encantadores - Kate**_

_**- por que no se lo decimos de todas maneras se lo dira alguien - Ely**_

_**. esta bien... pero primero - Dijo Lily maliciosamente sacando su camara de fotos y diriendose a los chicos**_

_**- Chicos ¿os imporrta que os saque un foto? - Dijo Lily con sus amigas al lado, por si las moscas**_

_**- vaya, claro que no, no me importa que tengas una foto mia para guardarla debajo de la almuada - contesto James con una sonrisa que habria sido encantadora si no fuera por...**_

_**Lily le saco una foto a los cuatro muchachos en pose, mientras las amazonas se partian el culo de risa, cosa que no encajaba bien en los planes de los chicos...**_

_**Ely cogio la foto la miro hizo un par de copias y desaparecieron, quedando una para los chicos que se quedaron impresionados, debia de ser una broma ellos no podian ir con esas pintas...**_

_**Aqui lo dejo, soy mala ¿eh?... ya se que el capi no esta muy bien, pero intentare hacerlo mejor en el prosimo los prometo, disculpar la tardanza pero mi ordenador se rompio, y hasta que me compraron uno nuevo tela, y luego hasta que me puesieron internet... bffff **__**¬-¬U **__**tela, pero bueno por fin he podido aztualizar, el proximo que aztualizare muy pronto posiblemente dentro de 3 o 4 dias es: el regreso de los Potters.**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia...**_

_**Dejarme RR por fiiiiiii, que me animan a seguir escribiendo...**_


End file.
